Let Me Fall
by Interchangeable Dissonance
Summary: A Blood of Olympus epilogue. Rated T for character deaths.
1. Chapter 1

**Funeral Time! The song is Let Me Fall by Josh Groban. **

* * *

_Let me fall_

The remaining 7 began their funeral procession, carrying the shrouds of their friends, their companions, their family.

_Let me climb_

Annabeth chokes up at the lyrics, thinking of all the times Percy and her fought; all the times they kissed.

"I swear on the River Styx I will never kiss anyone else."  
_There's a moment when fear_

Calypso just looks down at Leo's now lifeless body. He deserved so much more. He had a horrible life, and a horrible end.  
_And dreams must collide_

Mitchell, Lacy, and Thalia are carrying Piper and Jason's bodies, seeing as the deceased had no other lover.

_Someone I am_

Octavian just smirks, thinking that he finally got the last word. 'Now I'll become praetor!'  
_Is waiting for courage_

Bobby looks down at Hazel and Frank's bodies, holding hands even in death. Hazel was finally acknowledged by Pluto, and Frank indirectly saved all of their lives.  
_The one I want_

Drew glances quickly at Jason, thinking of how much less things he would've gotten into if he just ditched the other two. Though he would've never done that.  
_The one I will become_

Annabeth's vision is blurred by tears, she can't even see where she is going.  
_Will catch me_

Reyna is holding Nico. She remembers how he defended her against that Giant even though he was still exhausted from shadow-travelling.

_So let me fall_

Ella is finally quiet. She can find no words to describe what is happening.  
_If I must fall_

_"_No…They can't be dead…" Tyson cries out, running for Annabeth, putting a comforting arm around her.  
_I won't heed your warnings_

Chiron looks up at the sky, tears streaming down his old face.  
_I won't hear them_

'Are you happy now?'

_Let me fall_

Connor looks down at the shroud for his brother, Travis. He's one of the first who died.  
_If I fall_

'How much more are you going to cost us?'  
_Though the phoenix may_

Red hair clouds Rachel Dare's sight, her Oracle finally gone silent.  
_Or may not rise_

'We held off Gaea this time. What will happen the next?'

_I will dance so freely_

Even Hank can't find words to say, and he finds the body of his sweetheart laying there, so still.  
_Holding on to no one_

Gwen and Reyna slowly walk next to each other, each holding a shroud.  
_You can hold me only_

Nathan and the rest of his legionnaires are saluting the dead.  
_If you too will fall_

Laurel looks at Jason, thinking of how alive he looked around the rest of the 7.  
_Away from all these_

Annabeth, the only one of the 7 left, has become like a shell, with no emotion inside.  
_Useless fears and chains_

Marcus can only stare stonily at the bodies of all of the dead comrades.

_Someone I am_

Lacy is leaning against Mitchell, sobbing uncontrollably.  
_Is waiting for my courage_

Larry can't help but to wonder who would be so wicked to take so many people from them, from Annabeth.  
_The one I want_

Terminus is silent, looking down from above with the rest of the gods.  
_The one I will become_

Most of the gods assembled are staring at the dead stonily, but some of them were crying.  
_Will catch me_

They will deny it forever, but all of the Big 3, Athena, Hephaestus, Mars, Aphrodite, and Hestia were all weeping.

_So let me fall_

Hestia thinks of all of the nights she spent talking with Nico under the stars, next to each other and a fire.  
_If I must fall_

They told each other everything. And when she says everything, she means everything.  
_I won't heed your warnings_

Sally snorts through her tears. Immortals barely do.  
_I won't hear_

Just for this once, mortals are allowed into Camp Half-Blood.

_Let me fall_

All of the Mist is dissolved, just for this one day.  
_If I fall_

Leila thinks of her friend Alabaster, being cast out for one mistake.  
_There's no reason_

Calypso thinks about Leo, never being able to call a house a home.  
_To miss this one chance_

Hestia thinks of Nico, feeling like he had to leave for his feelings.  
_This perfect moment_

Gaea fell, but at such a price.  
_Just let me fall_

Such great losses, such great heroes.

Names that legacies shall be forever told, past down from generation onto generation:

Perseus Jackson, Leo Valdez, Piper McLean, Jason Grace, Hazel Levesque, Frank Zhang, Nico di Angelo:

Rest in Peace.


	2. Stories of the Past

**As the last chapter was too sad, I decided to add some happiness (if you could call it that) into the story. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Great-grandma!" yelled 5-year-old Percy Chase, running up the small slope up to the forest-covered cemetery. "Why do you always come here? Don't you have better things to do?"

93-year-old Annabeth looked down at the child through her ancient spectacles.

"There's nothing better than to watch over your loved one," she chided softly.

"Who are they?" he asked, green eyes glittering for knowledge. Ms. Chase looked down sadly at her great-grandchild. She gestured for him to sit down by one of the graves, entitled "Percy Jackson".

"Your namesake, Percy," as his mom constantly told him. Anna's next words brought him back into the present.

"Sit down, and I'll tell you the story of many heroes. I was there, and I saw it all with my own eyes." She leaned forward slightly with a small smile and a faraway look in her eyes as Percy made himself comfortable.

"The story begins when I was 12, with a hero named Percy Jackson…"

* * *

And Annabeth told Percy Chase everything about her Percy, the 7, Nico, and all of the little things in between. She explained how she swore on the River Styx that she would never kiss anyone again, and how she kept her promise. She explained how little Percy wasn't actually related to her, how she adopted one of Poseidon's children, as the war left some orphans. She made it that he understood everything possible about it, and why little Nico was actually a lot like the old Nico. (All of the kids she adopted had heard this story except Nico, as he was too young to understand.) They stayed there until late into the night, and they left the graveyard in silence.

What they didn't know is that, thirty years later, Percy would be telling the same story to his children.

* * *

**Way more of a happy ending, ja? It was fun to write, though! **


End file.
